Crónicas de una kunoichi
by Anika-chans Diary
Summary: Una niña de enigmáticos ojos jade y frente amplia llegó a Konoha; Kakashi sospecha, Naruto se pregunta por qué siempre se le ve con la mirada perdida, y Sasuke, bueno….el Uchiha es otra cuestión. SasuSaku


.

Sorprendidos todos, miraron al muchacho de Suna quien había ganado la reciente batalla, cuando se auguraba todo lo contrario. Muchos de los competidores manejaban su chakra perfectamente, tenían líneas sucesorias o habilidades sorprendentes en ninjutsu y taijutsu. Se sintió pequeña en un mundo de gigantes.

.

Habilidades increíbles con personas destinadas a la grandeza, dignos de alabanzas llenas de adoración hacia ellos, no pertenecía ahí. Infravalorándose aún más, no podía aguantar las necesitadas ganas de desahogarse; eran estos momentos en que quería abrazar a su madre y pedirle que le acariciara la cabeza, quería que le dijera que todo iría bien, que no se preocupara porque, a pesar de todas las cosas, ella le amaba.

.

-Muy bien, siguiente encuentro.- el coordinador de los exámenes chunin tosió con más ahínco del necesario, asqueando a los competidores, unos disimulando más sus muecas que otros. Todos dirigieron sus miradas expectantes hacia la pantalla que sorteaba los nombres a gran velocidad.

.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió al saberse observada, sostuvo la mirada con cautela, imaginándose que planes maquinaban aquellos ojos iguales a los suyos.

.

Apretó los puños con nerviosismo y un sudor frío se hizo presente en su nuca, mientras la adrenalina y el miedo punzaban en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Su corazón tamborileaba una y otra vez, desbocándose cada vez más; sus pupilas dilatadas y el terror en su mirada denotaban su creciente estado de desesperación.

.

¡No, cualquiera menos él!

.

El joven sonrió con arrogancia, digna de saberse vencedor. Le envió una mirada de estudiada indiferencia mientras se dirigía a paso tranquilo al punto de encuentro, retándola en silencio. Con los nervios a flor de piel le siguió ella, no sin antes divisar la mirada de advertencia de su sensei y los ánimos de sus compañeros.

.

Antes de incluso un parpadeo se halló frente a él.

.

Sus corazones retumbaban desentonados, el de ella sumido en una frenética carrera sin rival, y el de él con acompasada tranquilidad.

.

El éxtasis de la batalla bullía en el ambiente, mientras sus cuerpos entraban en tensión con sus ojos fijos en el oponente. El sensor, notando todo esto se dispuso sin más a iniciar aquella partida que prometía todo y nada a su vez.

.

Intentando pensar con la cabeza fría se desplazó tres baldosas hacia atrás, tomando una buena distancia para atacar y defender. El muchacho bufó burlándose de su cautela y recelo hacia él, su cuerpo tomando posición, igualando al de ella.

.

-Así que estás lista, ¿Nee?- musitó el castaño con burla luego de un tiempo.

.

-S-sí.- afirmó con nerviosismo pero firmeza en sus ojos jade.

.

Naruto y los demás genin no notaron la intensidad de sus ojos al mirarse o el silencioso intercambio de palabras. Pero dos hombres sí.

.

Y supieron que ese encuentro sería de todo menos aburrido.

* * *

**Crónicas de una kunoichi**

**Resumen:** Una niña de enigmáticos ojos jade y frente amplia llegó a Konoha; Kakashi sospecha, Naruto se pregunta por qué siempre se le ve con la mirada perdida, y Sasuke, bueno….el Uchiha es otra cuestión. SasuSaku

**Parejas: **SasuSaku. NaruHina (leve)

**Género: **Romance, Drama, Adventure.

**Disclaimer: Naruto**© **Masashi Kishimoto. Crónicas de una kunoichi © Anika-chan´s Diary**

**Escrito por: Anika-chan**

* * *

Capítulo I

El dulce botón de la Hoja

Era un perfecto día soleado en Konoha, con el refrescante aire primaveral rebosando en la aldea, con sus calles colmadas de gente que se movilizaban hacia sus trabajos y algunos jóvenes iban directo hacia la academia, como ella. Hoy era el gran día; al fin se graduaría como genin y emprendería oficialmente su camino ninja, con valentía y sin retroceder su palabra.

.

Ajustándose un largo mechón rubio detrás de su oreja, se dijo que el día no podía ser mejor, pero se equivocaba, sí que podía. Dobló una esquina, inmediatamente parándose en una pequeña tienda de bisutería. Se acercó al vidrio mientras miraba insistentemente su reflejo, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de las dependientas. Empezó por su rostro, detallando sus delicadas facciones; su nariz era pequeña y ligeramente respingona, un tanto graciosa a su parecer pero igual estaba bien.

.

Sus labios eran finos y rosados, con la ínfima diferencia de que su labio inferior estaba un poco más llenito que el superior. Tenía un bonito rostro con forma de corazón, o al menos eso le decían sus compañeras, pero nunca les creía. Detalló sus cejas, delicadas y naturalmente arqueadas, de un rubio un tanto mostaza; su cabello del mismo color que sus cejas estaba prolijamente cortado, su flequillo era como el de Hinata, reconoció. Pero existía una diferencia, su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y a su amiga peliazul no le pasaba de la nuca.

.

Después de chequear su indumentaria, la cual consistía en una campera lila con detalles grises, pantalones shinobi azules y unas sandalias ninja del mismo color, miró el reflejo de sus ojos, de un color bonito, semejantes a un par de piedras preciosas del color del….

.

-B-buenos días.-la dulce voz de su amiga la sacó sus cavilaciones, dejó de mirarse y dio vuelta para devolver el saludo. Después de ponerse de acuerdo, ambas se pusieron en marcha hacia la academia. Por suerte para ella, su inspección general no había durado más de cinco minutos, y no iba tarde, puesto que la Hyuga era una de las primeras en llegar.

.

Durante el camino se encontraron a Neji, el primo sobreprotector de Hinata, que la quería como si fuese su propia hermana, siendo el sentimiento recíproco. Ya faltando unas cuadras para llegar, el castaño se situó a su lado, quedando a su derecha.

.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Crees que pasarás?- a su parecer, el muchacho de ojos perla no le parecía muy hablador, al contrario, parecía emplear el mismo vocabulario de Sasuke Uchiha.

.

-Bueno, yo tengo esperanza.- se encogió de hombros, simulando indiferencia, cuando en realidad ardía en nervios. Neji era un año mayor que ella y hacía un año se había graduado durante estas fechas. Ella ignoró cuando él le envió una mirada de reojo.

.

-Sí, pues espero que lo logres.- él volvió a mirarla de reojo y prosiguió.-Eres buena, Hinata-sama me lo ha estado comentando.

.

La Hyuga, que había estado al margen de la conversación entre su amiga y primo, miró al muchacho con disimulada confusión, sin entender tanta palabrería de Neji. Si bien ella le había comentado las habilidades de su amiga, no pensó que él le estaba escuchando, por el rostro inexpresivo de él y su mirada perdida en aquel momento, no imaginó que podría estarla escuchando o siquiera pudiera recordar que tuvieron tal conversación dos semanas atrás.

.

Además, de cuando acá su primo tan…. ¿Parlanchín? Porque parecía más efectivo entrenar a una cucaracha en el arte shinobi, que hacer hablar a Neji como una persona normal.

.

La rubia miró a su amiga y agradeció el halago. Llegando ya a su destino, Neji se despidió de ellas y le pidió a Hinata que tuviera cuidado. Entraron a la residencia, encontrándose el lugar casi desértico. Era temprano aún. Se dirigieron a su aula y allí tomaron asiento, la chica de ojos perla se acomodó dos pupitres atrás de su amiga, porque así iban sus lugares.

.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando la sala se empezó a poblar. Llegaban muchachos y muchachas a cada rato, cuando al final solo faltaban dos. Yamanaka Ino llegó corriendo azorada, con el pelo revuelto y sudando copiosamente. Al parecer se había quedado dormida.

.

Seguida de ella apareció el rubio Uzumaki, tan fresco como una lechuga, sin importarle el retraso. Iruka-sensei perdonó a Ino, pero a Naruto lo dejó fuera de clases por unos minutos, ignorando sus estruendosos quejidos. A los quince minutos ya Naruto estaba en clase y la mitad de los estudiantes y el propio maestro, estaban con los oídos reventados causado por el ajetreo del Jinchuriki.

.

Sintiéndose nerviosa, evitó mirar a su compañero de asiento de pelo azabache, porque sus ojos oscuros le paraban hasta los vellos de la nuca, por lo penetrante que era su mirada, a pesar de estarla viendo de reojo.

.

Era como si quisiera desentrañar hasta lo más profundo de su ser, explorar cada recoveco de su mente y saber sus oscuros secretos. Era como si él supiera todo y ella nada; la dejaba en una profunda oscuridad y desconcierto, que sentía que se asfixiaba. Todo eso sumado a su atractiva persona, que no le era indiferente a ninguna del sexo femenino, a excepción tal vez de Hinata…y ella.

.

Era muy hermoso, guapo, para qué negarlo. Tenía finas facciones masculinas, ojos negros rasgados como los de un gato, un cabello azabache sutilmente alborotado, siempre en contraste con su pálida piel. Sus movimientos eran tan elegantes para ser un simple niño.

.

Aunque…..no era tan simple, al contrario, emitía un aura de misterio, cuando todos sus sentidos la alertaban para que se alejara de él, más quería quedarse. Caminaba de forma segura, con la seriedad en su hermoso rostro; era un tanto arrogante, pero contra todo pronóstico y mala suerte de sus compañeros, lograba acrecentar su atractivo.

.

Tenía un gran magnetismo sobre las féminas, siempre tan altivo e imponente, serio y mortal. Tal era la intensidad de su mirada, que sentía que podía matarla ahí mismo. Y no lo dudaba.

.

Se obligó a respirar más tranquila cuando Iruka empezó a llamar para realizar el examen de graduación.

* * *

¡Perfecto!

.

Su sonrisa rebosaba en felicidad, había logrado pasar el examen de graduación con honores, esto era lo mejor. Sabía que lo lograría.

.

Era una de las mejores manejando y moldeando el chakra de forma precisa, por eso cuando fue la simple cuestión de hacer un Kage bushin, no dudó en acatar la orden de Iruka-sensei y Mizuki-sensei. El niño Uzumaki no pudo aprobar. Vaya, pobre tonto.

.

Al terminar el examen se despidió de Hinata, le mandó una mirada fulminante a Ino, su rival, e ignoró la mirada recelosa de Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Cuando llegó a casa, nadie estuvo para recibirla. Solo ella y la soledad de su hogar. Por unos momentos la tristeza la invadió, pero lo desechó al instante al recordar que eso no era lo que su madre hubiese querido para ella. Tenía amigos y una vida por delante. La vida era para vivirla y estar feliz.

.

A la mañana siguiente, ya lista para partir hacia la orientación, tomó su banda y la ubicó en su cuello, a modo de pañuelo. Grande fue su sorpresa al divisar al Uzumaki pavoneándose en los pasillos de la academia como si fuera un maldito Kage, con su banda de regulación adornando su frente.

.

¿A quién habría sobornado, eh?

.

-Naruto-san.-le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando llegó al asiento, a el aludido se le subieron los colores al rostro al verla, mientras una sonrisa bobalicona se extendía con todo su esplendor.

.

-Oh, Mebuki-chan.- Naruto carraspeó, intentando que su voz sonara de adulto, pero falló.

.

-Dobe.-

.

Aunque no se crea ese "Dobe" no lo soltó con gracia, sino con total frialdad.

.

-¡Maldito Teme! ¡Respeta a tu próximo líder, dattebayo!

.

Sasuke rió, fue una risa breve y amarga.

.

-¿Líder, tú? Me das pena, perdedor- el rubio se había encaramado en la mesa, mientras que el Uchiha, impasible, se quedaba ahí; a su parecer habían quedado en una posición un tanto comprometedora, sino fuera porque se prácticamente se estaban asesinando con la mirada. El montón de niñas arremolinadas, siendo espectadoras de tal espectáculo, no pudo hacer más que arrimarse y advertirle a Naruto que se quitara de encima de Sasuke-kun.

.

-¡Arg, estoy harta de esto, shannaro!- de un salto Mebuki se posicionó encima de la mesa, cotoneando su rubio cabello, dispuesta a pegarles una colleja a los dos.- ¡Les daré su merecido a ambos!

.

-¡Auch!

.

A Naruto le dio una en tiempo record, lanzándolo al suelo, mientras que el Uchiha se quedó ahí, impávido, mudo por la rapidez y la fuerza demostrada. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando el mortal puño de ella iba directo hacia su cabeza.

.

Pero de repente…..

.

En un descuido, un chico del pupitre de abajo, alzó el brazo, empujando el pequeño cuerpo de la niña hacia adelante, cayendo sin querer sobre Sasuke Uchiha...estampando sus labios contra los de él.

.

.

.

**Bueno, he aquí esta propuesta.**

**Si gusta lo continúo, sino bueno,lo quito, no pasa nada.**

**Recuerden un review es un gran estimulante para las escritoras **

**Gracias**

_**Ja Ne!**_

**Puff XD**


End file.
